Two out of Three
by jamie55
Summary: Barney and Robin are having twins, but are surprised by triplets in the delivery room.


My first attempt at baby fic, be kind.  
A/N: I actually googled a typical duration for triplets.

Summary (prompt): Barney and Robin are having twins, but are surprised by triplets in the delivery room.

A/N/N: Also this was originally writen for a BARNEY AND ROBIN DRABBLE-A-THON pt. II on lj, the prompt was offered by spuffy_girl.

_______________________________

Barney ran into the hospital, not stoping until he reached the waiting room where Ted, Marshall and Lily waited. They were all very excited that Barney made it in time, but he disregarded their inquireries, having his mind set on onw objective.

"Where's Robin?" He panickly asked.

"Their bringing her to the operating room." Robin was at the time, 33 weeks pregnant with twins. The chaos which followed the discovery of the pregnancy had, at first, thrown Robin into a angry depression and Barney into freightful content - because in truth, his heart would always reserve a special place for children. They had had several talks about having an abortion but in the end neither of them, especially Robin, could bring themselves to go through with it. And so here they were, scared as hell and about to become parents.

"Maybe it's a false alarm, pregnant women get plenty of false alarms." Lily offered. They all knew that Robin was too early. A normal pregnancy was 38-42 weeks, for twins it was shorter, 36 weeks, but they were still almost a month away from that. Barney rushed into the O.R. and dressed as quickly as possible in the scrubs she gave him when she told him a suit wasn't an appropriate atire. He would normally tell her that a suit was completely appropriate to celebrate the miracle of life but he got distracted when he saw Robin lying helplessly on the table oxygen mask on; and eyes terrified as hell when she saw him burts through the doors, pleading him to comfort her.

"Robin! I'm here. Are you okay? Is she okay?" He asked the OB/GYN who was busy behind a curtain but manage to tell him that she had to deliver the babies now. "Now but it's so soon."

"We don't have a choice." She said and handed Barney a list of reason explaining why.

During the delivery Robin was under drugs so she didn't feel a thing, not physically anyways. Barney comforted her the best he could and she cried a bit but was unable too use his shoulder for reasons of position.

Finally the two bundles of joy came out. The first was a boy. Next was a girl. And then another boy.

"Another boy?" Barney repeated in confusion. "But we were having twins." The third and last boy was unexpected to say the least.

"Yeah there was only suppose to be two of them. I don't where you got that one but he can't be ours.. Those two are but that one's..." She paused mid-phrase as the third boy was brought closer to say hy to his mommy and daddy for the first time. "Well I guess oe more won't hurt."

"He is kinda cute. He's got your eyes." Barney said softly before looking into Robin's eyes. They may not have been a couple at the start of this, but over 33 weeks a lot of things had changed, including Robin's belly. He kissed her forehead, as the nurse took the kids to be cleaned up.

Robin and Barney had had a fling. A one time, or one more time, sleep together fling. And this time the condoms 98% guaranty failed them. Then, Barney confessed his love to Robin. Robin freaked out and made it to an abortion clinic where Lily met up with her and let her cry on her shoulder. Then a strange thing happened. Barney stopped hooking up with girls and, even though Robin couldn't stand to be in the same room as him, he made every attempt to woo her. This all ended in a big romantic scenario - simular to when Ted made it rain for Robin - where Barney and Robin finally got together. There was screaming, baby socks, a robot, suitlessness and a music video involved.

When questioned on the names, they were prepares, for two out of three anyways. Their baby girl was named Kayla, Robin picked it, and Jamie as a middle name after Barney's brother. The first boy was named Sam, Barney picked it, and had Charles as a middle name because Robin insited it was a strange Scherbatsky tradition but she didn't want to go as far as to call him Robin.

The last boy, they decided would be named Ted. Because without him Robin would never have joined their group, and Barney would never had a chance. His middle name was Marshall.

So Barney Stinson, Robin Scherbatsky, Kayla Jamie Scherbatsky-Stinson, Sam Charles Scherbatsky-Stinson and Ted Marshall Scherbatsky-Stinson happily watched as Ted, Marshall and Lily congradulate them on their new family.


End file.
